Nakuro/Player Report
ADMIN REPORT - PLAYER 2919 - NAKURO REPORTING ADMIN - REDACTED Report 1 - December 14th 2022 I've been scheduled as one of the first among the admins to draft up a number of player reports. I've been assigned to players REDACTED to REDACTED, and alongside myself I have a team of numerous employees at my disposal to help track these induviduals and keep an eye on them. This report is assigned to player 2919. Male, seveteen year old. Nakuro Yiko. Average player who is currently struggling to progress alongside his guild through the frontline dungeons. No exceptional skills, no background flaws either. As far as I'm concerned this player is harmless, and of little interest. But, on par with company orders I shall keep track of player 2919. He leads the guild Valiant Dawn, which consists of around seven players at this time. They spend most of their time trying to level up and progress through the content layed before them. Most of them narrowly survived a few encounters, of which there was a serious potential for the players to die. Nakuro among them. It should be noted already, that aside from Nakuro looking like an average player, that he suffers from a severe case of recklessness. He is far too dangerous inside the game, and has proven to be a liability to both himself as his friends. His rash actions have endangered his guildmates numerous times, but he seems to ignore the plain fact that he is the cause of their fate. It shan't surprise me if Nakuro manages to go too far soon, bringing down his guild, friends and himself. I'm sending some detailed documented footage soon, which shall confirm Nakuro's actions. For now, I shall put REDACTED to work to gather up more information about the guild. Report 2 - Januari 31st 2023 The end of the first month on which I bring the second report on player 2919, Nakuro Yiko. '' ''Seems my prejudice was rightly placed, though I also admit I have underestimated Nakuro. He has begun soloing content due to being displeased and a good load of arrogance. He acts as main tank in Valiant Dawn despite the fact that he bears no shield. He has mastered the art of Two-Handed Swords fairly quickly, same as a proffesional player would level. '' ''Much to my surprise, he is currently even going as far as blatantly disregarding his guildmates, which aren't too happy about that. Only half of the group is concerned about Nakuro's condition, and the other half is on the verge of disbanding the group. They will progress through more content, as confirmed by employee REDACTED who observed the group not long ago. More information will be added soon. Report 3 - Februari 5th 2023 Short Note: Valiant Dawn has disbanded. Multiple members Killed in Action. Nakuro has gone into deep hiding on the 12th Floor, and hasn't emerged since. Remaining members of Valiant Dawn relocated and dispersed into different guilds. It was only to be expected of Nakuro. It was inevitable almost. I'm submitting another file requesting to temporarily cease our tracking of player 2919, if not permanently. Interest in Nakuro is virtually not there. The guy's a train wreck at the moment, and I can't see him recover anytime soon. Observation: Postponement requested by admin [REDACTED sent] Observation: Postponement approved Comment by Admin REDACTED: ''Permanent cease of observation is out of the question. You are instructed to resume observation when necessary. For now, focus yourself on the other cases until further notice.'' Report 4 - August 31st 2023 I've been summoned back to this report. Player 2919, otherwise known as Nakuro, has been sighted actively once more. According to our data-base, it was his birthday today. '' ''Something has changed within him. Various sources confirmed to me that Nakuro has suffered extreme depression, from which he did not recover. He did not encounter more then a few stray souls in his solitude. Where he has been, has been vague rumours. Some claim that they spotted him up in the mountainous regions of floors, or near snowy landscape. He was described as a 'lonesome boy', or 'a lost soul in a blizzard'. '' '''Comment by Admin REDACTED: Our men confirmed that he has been indeed sighted in such areas, such as REDACTED. '' Like I said... He has changed. That, or something made him changed. He's not the bitter person we glimpsed at these past months, though fact doesn't change that he's less sociable these days. More so, he seems conserved and uptight, but determined to resume playing the game. Perhaps he's finally post-depression? Only time will tell. '''Report 5 - November 19th 2023 A situation has arisen. It seems Nakuro has encountered an old friend, of which I've heard whispers of in our department. An old friend of player 2919, going by the name of Kiyoshi Akio, ran into Nakuro. '' ''Kiyoshi Akio's report shall be available soon enough, and I will have a look at it. The report is being handled currently by another department, due to Kiyoshi being a high risk case. Luckily, Nakuro escaped with his live. I wonder if he acknowledged the threat that his former comrade holds, though I'm actually pretty sure. Kiyoshi is a far more deadly player, yet lacks restraint much like Nakuro used to be. It is merely because they were tight friends once that Kiyoshi did not kill him on the spot. Apparently he has started a personal 'crusade', or vendetta more like it, after his partner Yoko died inside Sword Art Online. His rampage is unstopable, and he seems convinced that he will get satisfaction through avenging her death, even if it means that he must slaughter the innocent. Basically, the guy's mad as a hatter with the means to slay every living being. Kiyoshi Akio. Nakuro may pray that they do not run into eachother again, for it might be his last encounter within the game. Report 6 - December 26th 2023 Christmas. I fail to see why we're still busy documenting during all the festivities! Anyway, Nakuro is still on our tracking list. He's progressed tremendously through the content to the point where he has become a very valueable player, although arguably his techniques are a little on the sloppy side. It makes it only more impressive. I swear, he's been flying through dungeons and bosses. Yes, you read correctly. He's even agreed to show up for boss fights! Our interest in Nakuro has finally been justified, after a year's time. He's exceeding our expectations, as his own, and this is but the start! Give him more time, and he might prove to belong to the stronger characters this game hosts. Report 7 - April 8th 2024 Nakuro defeated the event boss, Tallwyndir the Scourge of the Sky. His most impressive achievement so far, yet it seems he keeps that to himself. Modest kid, I'll give him that. What bugs my team though is that he has vanished from the acitve playerbase again, and we can't seem to track him down that easily. Even the databank has trouble locating him. '' ''Maintenance Check for Databank Complete: No Faults Found We consider there might be somekind of fluctuation or anomaly that is present. We aren't sure, so we'll be running double checks in the coming week to determine the issue. The Technical Department will surely figure this one out. Report 8 - May 13th 2024 I'm updating the report. Nakuro was almost confirmed K.I.A. during a boss fight, yet it seems he was fortunately saved by the frontline guild Knights of the Blood Oath. Another player by the name of Flint, a female officer within the ranks of the guild, seems to have made somekind of deal with Nakuro. He's as of now indebted to her, and I don't think he particularely likes it. Nonetheless, he also seems to ignore her most of the time. He still spends his time on the frontlines soloing content. His level progression has skyrocketed over the months, and he's well above the average level. '' ''...I will comment, though I'm too afraid to stand behind my thoughts one hundred percent... At this rate, Nakuro will be strong enought to solo more then petty dungeons and events. I do not claim he can beat floor bosses, but field bosses are coming into his sights. '' ''File: Document #SRD089US - Unique Skill List It seems he does not appear on the Unique Skill list, but that might be since we've not updated the list for a long period of time. These files have been around since Sword Art Online started, and from that moment most players were already selected. I think Nakuro could have made the list for Holy Sword. But that's an opinion. New updates will follow shortly. Comment by Admin REDACTED: ''As long as Kayaba-sensei remains in-game, there's not a single player who's strength value can surpass that of ID-Heathcliff. Unique Skill: Holy Sword shall never belong to any other player.'' Report 9 - June 21st 2024 Another player has been sighted frequently around Nakuro, longer then most players would. Her name's Yuuni Takaichi, though they only refer to eachother by in-game names. Seems they have come to terms, and Nakuro agreed to train her. Can't blame him, who could leave a helpless girl on such a dangerous floor? He's also had multiple fall-outs with Commander Flint. Those two are getting on eachothers nerves, but I fear Flint will be the first to snap. Nakuro will be in for some harsh punishment if he continues to disobey her command. '' ''Update: Nakuro has been taken into custody by Flint after disobeying one final time. He was held up at the Eastern Pinnacle on Floor 64. He's been taken directly to Granzam on floor 55. '' '''Report 10 - June 23rd 2024' Seems like I'm forced to update this player report more frequently. I was right. Player 2919 has exceeded our expectations once again. Nakuro was released by Flint and taken to the field boss Terras in the Eastern Pinnacle alongside a small raid consisting of Knights of the Blood Oath. He performed... marvelously. His DPS meter went through the roof compared to the other players. They managed to deplete Terras' healthpool fairly quickly, yet the trap layed before them was only realised by Nakuro when Terras would not die. He're the crazy part. Nakuro abandoned Flint's men and herself, teleported back to Sekitei, sprinted towards the Western Spire and acutally suceeded to slay Corras in a record time. I repeat. He -SUCEEDED-. He drew an unknown blade, of which we still need to determine the item-ID. With it, he managed to beat the boss enrage timer, yet he almost lost his life in the process, just like before. His body, and the blade, were later recovered by Yuuni Takaichi, who managed to take him back to Sekitei. He's currently recovering from his battle in the infirmary in Sekitei. File #23375: Sent Comment by Kayaba Akihiko: ''Nothing to worry. I've sent the file through to the board. This is no emergency, I assure you. But he is exceptional. Confrontation with Nakuro will happen soon enough.'' Category:Player Report